Boys don't cry
by shhhnope
Summary: Creo que todo ha llegado al final. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos intentos fallidos, de tantas palabras hirientes, de tantas batallas en las que nunca hubo un ganador, después de tantas lagrimas que nunca vieron la luz, todo ha terminado. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto. 'Boys don't cry' es una canción de The Cure.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys don't cry<strong>

Creo que todo ha llegado al final. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos intentos fallidos, de tantas palabras hirientes, de tantas batallas en las que nunca hubo un ganador, después de tantas lagrimas que nunca vieron la luz, todo ha terminado. Siempre supe que pasaría y creí poder afrontarlo fácilmente, pero supongo nunca estuve realmente preparado. Quería alejarte de mí, para que no te doliera más, para que no continuaras este estúpido juego que nunca debió haber comenzado, porque nos hacía daño, a los dos. A ti por tu insistencia, por no dejarme ir, a mí por mi indecisión, por no cortar las cosas de una vez; pero no sabría que soportar tu completa ausencia sería tan difícil.

_I would say I'm sorry if I thought that it would change your mind,_

_But I know that this time I have said too much, been too unkind._

Eso es. Finalmente había soltado la última gota que rebozó aquel vaso que tanto habías tratado por mantener estable, en equilibrio. Sé que todo es mi culpa, que nunca debí haberme metido en _ese _asunto, nunca debí haberlo dicho. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Así que lo hice, pero no creí que sería tan sencillo, que caerías tan rápido en mis palabras llenas de odio y desespero, pues siempre había sido así, y siempre me habías soportado con una sonrisa en tu rostro y unos ojos llenos de luz. Algunas veces, cuando estabas ocupado haciendo cualquier otra cosa que llamara tu atención, inconscientemente me quedaba absorto viendo la manera en que te movías, en que tus expresiones faciales cambiaban, la manera en que tu cabello caía suavemente sobre tu cara, como gritabas de emoción o de enojo, como te enfrentabas a lo que fuese sin temor y sin dudar un solo momento. Me gustaba eso de ti, tu constancia y persistencia, nunca dejabas que nada te afectara y simplemente seguías tu camino.

_I tried to laugh about it, cover it all up with lies._

_I tried to laugh about it hiding the tears in my eyes_

_Cause boys don't cry; boys don't cry._

- Así que finalmente te has desecho de ese molesto rubio, ¿no, Sasuke-kun?

- Por fin lo he logrado. Ya estaba cansado de su insistencia.

- Me alegro, era hora.

Me dolía pronunciar cada palabra. Cada palabra con una mentira escondida en ella, y sin embargo lo hacía pues primero está mi orgullo, antes que nada. Acciones estúpidas y sin sentido, y tan allá sufriendo y yo tan acá haciendo estos comentarios sin fundamentos. Y todo lo que me duele lo escondo en lo más profundo, para que no salga, para que nunca se note, y dejarte ir por completo.

_I would break down at your feet and beg forgiveness, plead with you,_

_But I know that is too late; there is nothing I can do._

_I would tell you that I loved you if I thought that you would stay, _

_But I know that it's no use, that you've already gone away._

Entonces hay momentos en los que me arrepiento, en los que quisiera volver a ver tus ojos y tu cabello y tu piel canela y tus manos pequeñitas y un poco gorditas y tus gritos incansables y tu amor por el ramen. Quisiera tenerlo todo devuelta, y podría hacer cualquier cosa por ello, hasta pronunciar aquellas palabras que siempre quisiste escuchar y que yo nunca pude decir; pero sé que ya no sirve de nada porque cuando tomas una decisión no la cambias, y no regresarás y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

_Misjudged your limit, pushed you too far, _

_Took you for granted, I thought that you needed me more…_

Eso es lo que más me molesta de toda esta situación. Pensé que nunca me dejarías, que nunca te rendirías hasta llevarme de vuelta. Te di por hecho, quiero decir, creí que me necesitabas mucho más de lo que yo te necesit_aba _a ti, creí que siempre ibas a estar a mi lado y darme cuenta de que habías decidido irte por completo fue lo que más me molestó. Ni siquiera el hecho de que no vayas a volver, no, sino el saber que me importas más de lo que yo te importo a ti. Pero de algún modo me siento aliviado, de que por fin vayas a descansar un poco de mí después de todo este tiempo. Te dejé ir, ve a cumplir tu sueño, a hacer lo que siempre has querido pero que yo había evitado, ve a alegrarles la vida a las personas como lo hiciste conmigo, ve a ser feliz.

_Now I would do almost anything to get you back by my side, _

_But I just keep on laughing hiding the tears in my eyes,_

_Cause boys don't cry; boys don't cry._

* * *

><p><em><em>¡Hola! Hace eónes que no escribía un fanfic, pero la canción me pareció tan exacta y no me pude contener, además de que son mi pareja preferida, no importa en qué sentido. Hay cosas inconexas y otras que no tienen sentido, perdón por eso. Espero que les agrade, y trataré de escribir un poco más :) Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


End file.
